I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a moveable arm assembly that can be mounted on a conventional golf course mower, and more particularly to a moveable arm that lifts golf tee markers out of the path of the mower thereby permitting the operator to remove and replace the golf tee markers without leaving or stopping the mower while mowing the tees.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Golf course grounds keepers work diligently to keep the course in exceptional playing condition. Part of the maintenance includes mowing the tees every day or every other day. The mowing operation includes removing the tee markers at the tee boxes located at the beginning of each hole, mowing the area where the tee marker was removed and then replacing the tee marker in its proper location. The current method requires the average operator to get on and off the mower approximately 100 times to remove and then replace the tee markers. Such a task is time consuming and burdensome.
In an attempt to shorten the mowing time, flexible markers have been developed, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. 4,893,455 to Hughes. Such markers are positioned on a flexible shaft that bends as the mower passes over the marker. However, repeated flexing damages the markers over time. Furthermore, the grass surrounding the flexible marker may not be cut evenly, an undesirable result in golf course management.
A need, therefore, exists for a less time consuming, but effective, way of mowing a tee box. Furthermore, a device that can be readily adapted to conventional mowers would be beneficial and cost effective. The present invention uses a pivoting arm for moving the tee markers out of the mower path and up to the mowing operator. Thus, the mowing operator is able to remove and replace the tee markers without having to stop and leave the mower.